


Fanart  - Puppies!

by goss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goss/pseuds/goss
Summary: Luke and Leia, with their twin wolf pups. Inspired by Petra's Star Wars/Psychic Wolves AU "History turner".





	Fanart  - Puppies!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



> Created for Petra, and inspired by her enthusiasm for Psychic Wolves in the Star Wars universe. <3
> 
> This is a pencil sketch work-in-progress. Hope to fill in with ink or watercolour sometime in the future.


End file.
